


Ein neuer Anfang

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [14]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk muss in sein neues Leben finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein neuer Anfang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186086) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> erie: TOS/TNG  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: Kirk/f (Toby Russel aus der Episode "Ethics")  
> Summe: Kirk muss in sein neues Leben finden.  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.  
> Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de Engl: Story: http://tostwins.slashcity.net/new.htm
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

James Tiberius Kirk atmete tief durch, die frische Luft in seine Lungen saugend. Er war frei, endlich frei. Er hatte ihm auch gereicht, wirklich gereicht. Langsam und sicher hatte er begonnen, Sympathie für Laborratten zu entwickeln, wie die Menschheit sie in barbarischeren Zeiten als Versuchstiere verwendet hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn nicht in einem Glaskäfig gesteckt. Aber er hatte so den Verdacht, manche hätten das gern getan. So als Museumsstück.

Seit zwei Wochen war er wieder auf Erde. Und seit zwei Wochen war er immer wieder untersucht und befragt worden. Dutzende von Krankenschwestern und Doktoren ungezählter Rassen hatten ihn untersucht. Er war sich nicht sicher ob überhaupt noch ein Tropfen Blut in seinen Adern übrig war.

Er verstand natürlich, dass sie neugierig waren. Immerhin kehrte nicht alle Tage jemand nach 80 Jahren quasi von den Toten zurück. Und das er einmal der Captain des berühmtesten Schiffes der Flotte gewesen war, hatte ihn nicht gerade weniger faszinierend für die Ärzte gemacht. Im Gegenteil.

Und wenn ihn nicht die Ärzte für ihre Untersuchungen aufsuchten, dann waren es Leute von Starfleet oder der Föderation, die ihn persönlich befragten über den Jungfernflug der Enterprise B, den Nexus, seine Rückkehr aus diesem scheinbaren Paradies und die Ereignisse auf Veridian III. Historiker, Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure, Botschafter, Admirale und sogar die oberste Führung der Flotte und der Föderation hatten auf seiner Schwelle gestanden und um Einlass gebeten. Sogar einigen Journalisten war es gelungen, durch die strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu schlüpfen und ihn zu interviewen.

Er war das Beantworten der immer gleichen Fragen mittlerweile so müde. Er hatte schließlich nur noch einen Wunsch gehabt, endlich entlassen zu werden und anzufangen wieder zu leben. Glücklicherweise hatte er sie wenigstens dazu bringen könne, ihn ohne einen großen Medienrummel zu entlassen. So stand er jetzt allein im herbstlichen San Francisco vor dem Flottenhauptquartier und wusste plötzlich nicht, was er mit seinem neugefundenem Leben und seiner Freiheit anfangen sollte.

Wohin soll er gehen? Die Welt, die einst seine Heimat gewesen war, war ihm nun fremd und die Menschen, die in ihr lebten noch mehr.

Er wusste, dass die meisten seiner alten Freunde schon längst nicht mehr lebten. Uhura, Sulu, Chekov - alle waren sie tot. Pille war vor einem knappen Jahr gestorben. Sein Neffe Peter starb ohne Erbe, was ihn nun zum letzten Kirk machte. Selbstverständlich lebte Spock, aber er war irgendwo im Romulanischen Reich, mit etwas beschäftigt, das Picard "Cowboy-Diplomatie" genannt hatte. Scotty lebte wohl auch noch, aber niemand wusste, wo er gerade steckte.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich alt und nutzlos. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Theoretisch war er noch ein Starfleet-Offizier, aber er wusste natürlich, dass das es keinen Platz in der Flotte für ihn mehr gab. Keinen in seinen Augen sinnvollen zumindest. Mit all den technischen und politischen Entwicklungen der letzten Jahrzehnte konnte er nicht mehr mithalten. Die Sterne waren sein Leben, ohne sie, ohne sein Schiff, seine Mannschaft, seine Freunde, gab es einfach keinen Ort, den er sein Zuhause nennen würde.

Natürlich hatten sie ihm eine Aufgabe als Repräsentant angeboten. Um Schulen zu eröffnen, um Ansprachen bei allen möglichen Anlässen zu halten - nein, danke. Er hatte diese Art von Publicity nie gemocht, er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Wenn er kein aktiver Offizier mehr sein konnte, dann hatte es keinen Sinn, weiter in Starfleet zu bleiben.

Diese Entscheidung löste allerdings nicht seine drängendsten Probleme. Wo sollte er leben, wenn nicht an Bord eines Raumschiffs? Er wusste, dass seine alte Wohnung noch existierte. Spock hatte sie, nachdem er im Nexus verschwunden war, übernommen und bis heute behalten. Er würde wetten, dass seine alten Codes noch immer funktionierten, aber er war widerwillig, sofort dorthin zu gehen, wo er einst so glücklich gewesen war. Nun wäre er allein dort, Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten und alte Freunde würden zu lebendig werden. Und dies würde ihn noch deprimierter machen, als er eh schon war.

***

Er stand noch immer vor dem der medizinischen Zentrum und sann über seine Zukunft nach, als sich ihm eine Frau näherte. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain Kirk?" Er musterte sie: blond, schlank, genau der Typ Frau, den er immer besonders gemocht hatte, aber das war auch vor 80 Jahren gewesen. In einem anderen Leben, in einer anderen Zeit.

Er setzte sein berühmtes Lächeln auf und war fast überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich zurück lächelte. Wenigstens sein Charme schien auch in diesem Jahrhundert noch zu wirken. Er wusste, dass er ihr eine Antwort geben sollte, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen, aber er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Dass er nicht an einem Ort gehen wollte, den er nie wirklich sein Heim genannt hatte? Dass er mittlerweile manchmal wünschte, er wäre tatsächlich vor acht Jahrzehnten gestorben, statt nun gezwungen zu sein, in einer für ihn fremden Welt zwischen Fremden zu leben? Dass er sich einsam, alt und nutzlos fühlte? Dass er sonst etwas für ein bisschen nette Gesellschaft und menschliche Wärme für die nächsten Stunden geben würde?

Erstaunlicherweise schien die Frau seine Gedanken zu erraten. "Darf ich Sie einladen, mit mir zu speisen?", fragte sie Er sah Hoffnung in ihren Augen. Sie war nicht mehr ganz jung, aber sie besaß eine Ausstrahlung, die ihm unwiderstehlich schien, zumindest in seiner momentanen Verfassung. Er war sicher, sie war eine dieser modernen Frauen, die sich immer nahm, was sie wollte, egal was es kosten mochte.

Wenn er nur sich an ihren Namen erinnern könnte. Er war sicher, dass er sie im Zentrum gesehen hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht ans wenn und warum erinnern. Irgendwie waren ihm diese ganzen Ärzte und Experten nicht wirklich wichtig gewesen und er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihre Namen zu behalten. Also nickte er nun unverbindlich. "Es wäre mit ein Vergnügen, Doktor."

"Ich bin Doktor Toby Russell... und es ist mir eine Ehre", erwiderte sie.

***

Er nippte noch einmal an seinem Brandy. Echter Brandy, nicht dieses Synthehol, dass er während der Reise zur Erde hatte trinken müssen. Es fühlte sich so viel besser an. Das Essen mit Toby Russell war auch gut gewesen. Doch fast noch wichtiger war für ihn, dass er endlich wieder menschliche Gesellschaft hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte die Mannschaft der Enterprise D während ihrer Reise versucht, ihm so viel Gesellschaft wie möglich zu leisten. Aber zuerst mussten sie sich alle um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmern und zweitens schienen alle Leute, die er bisher getroffen hatte, immer wie hypnotisiert durch seinen legendären Ruf zu sein. Er fand es irgendwie irritierend, dass sie alle ihm laufend erzählten, schon in der Grundschule von ihm gehört zu haben. Er fühlte sich dann noch älter.

Er fragte sich, was Russell wirklich von ihm wollte, warum sie ihn in ihre Wohnung eingeladen hatte? Bisher hatte sie ihn keine der üblichen Fragen gestellt, die er normalerweise immer hörte. Also unternahm er nun den ersten Schritt und fragte: "Warum haben Sie mich eigentlich eingeladen?"

"Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin, ich bin neugierig auf Sie", antwortete sie ohne Zögern.

"Sie wollten also sehen, ob wir zu meiner Zeit schon gelernt hatten mit Messer und Gabel zu essen?", neckte er sie.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und antwortete ernsthaft: "Nein, ich wollte wissen wie viel an Ihrem Ruf wirklich dran ist."

"Welchen Teil meines Rufs meinen Sie?" Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, das etwas in ihrer Stimme ihm die Antwort schon gegeben hatte. Und er war nicht überrascht, richtig geraten zu haben.

"Ihr Ruf bezüglich der Damenwelt." Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und näherte sich der Couch, auf der er saß. "Ich habe oft über Ihren Ruf auf jenem Gebiet gelesen."

"Das war aber sicherlich nicht Teil der offiziellen Berichte." Er wunderte sich, woher sie solche Informationen bekommen haben könnte.

"Nein, aber gibt genug private Berichte über Sie, von einigen Ihrer ehemaligen Geliebten herausgegeben." Er war nicht überrascht, das zu hören, aber er fragte sich wie viel in diesen Berichten wirklich wahr war.

"Ich habe immer bewundert, wie Sie gelebt haben", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. "Sie haben sich immer genommen, was Sie wollten. In Ihrem privaten Leben und in Ihrem Beruf. Ich bin genauso. Nicht alle Leute können dies verstehen. Aber ich bekomme immer, was und wen ich will." Sie kniete vor ihm nieder. Als sie begann, sein Hemd zu öffnen, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass sie das auch in seinem Fall, so halten würde.

***

Er stöhnte auf, als sie plötzlich eine seiner Brustwarzen in ihrem Mund saugte. Er schaffte hat gerade noch, sein Glas zur Seite zu stellen, als sie plötzlich an seinen Schritt griff.

Er fasste nach ihrem Kopf und zog sie nach oben, so dass er sie küssen konnte. Ein Teil seines Gehirns erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seit 80 Jahre nicht mehr mit einer Frau zusammen gewesen war

Er würde ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllen. Wenn sie ihn wollte, dann sollte sie ihn bekommen. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie diese Nacht nie vergaß. Aber sie würden nach seinen Regeln spielen, nicht nach ihren. James Kirk hatte nie erlaubt, dass irgendein über ihn bestimmte, nicht in seinem privaten, nicht in seinem beruflichen Leben. Er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Wenn sie dachte, dass er ein alter Mann war, mit dem sie machen konnte was sie wollte, würde er sie eines besseren belehren.

Er fühlte, wie er wieder zu leben begann... und das nicht nur, weil ein gewisses Teil seines Körpers heftig auf ihre Bemühungen reagierte. Er zog sie auf die Füße, als er aufstand, presste sie an seinen Körper und küsste sie wild.

Als er schließlich nach Luft schnappen musste, schob er sie zu Seite und begann sie zu entkleiden. Dann nahm er wieder ihren Mund mit heißen Küssen in Beschlag. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre eng aneinander gepressten Körper. Sie keuchte, als er plötzlich zwei Finger in sie schob.

Ja, er begann wirklich wieder zu leben. Und seine Hosen waren verdammt eng. Er löste sich von ihr und öffnete seinen Reißverschluss. Nachdem er seine Jeans heruntergeschoben hatte, streichelte er sich selbst, während sie ihn fasziniert anstarrte. Er wusste, dass sie jetzt die Realität mit den Dingen verglich, die sie gelesen hatte.

Er drückte sie auf ihre Knie und befahl mit rauer Stimme: "Nimm mich!" Er schloss seine Augen und stöhnte, als sie sofort gehorchte.. Dies war gut, wirklich gut. Aber nicht gut genug.

Er zog sie wieder auf die Füße. "Wo ist dein Schlafzimmer?"

***

Er legte sie auf das große Bett, kletterte dann neben sie. Er wurde ihr ein Vergnügen bereiten, dass sie nie wieder vergessen würde. Er küsste, nippte und leckte über ihrem Körper, bis sie sich wild stöhnend unter ihm wand.

Er war mittlerweile so erregt, dass es fast schmerzte. Er musste es tun. Jetzt. "Spreiz deine Beine" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. "Mach' sie für mich breit."

Er drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Die Nässe, die ihn umgab, fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an. Ja, das hatte ihm wirklich gefehlt. Zum erstem Mal seit seiner Rückkehr fühlte er sich wieder lebendig.

Er massierte ihre Brüste, beugte sich dann herab, um an ihnen zu saugen, während er mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit in sie stieß

"Ist es das, was du erwartet hast?", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ist da der berühmte James Kirk, von dem du gelesen hast?"

"Ja, ja!", keuchte sie laut stöhnend. "Weiter... so großartig... mehr." Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, drängte ihn tiefer in sich.

Als sie vor Ekstase aufschrie, kam auch er. Und als er seinen Samen in sie ergoss, schien er auch die 80 verlorenen Jahre hinwegzuschwemmen. James Tiberius Kirk war endlich wieder lebendig, war wiedergeboren, um seinen Platz im Universum wieder einzunehmen.

***

Als der Morgen wurde, stand er leise auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht erwarten würde, dass er bliebe. Es gab keine Verpflichtungen zwischen ihnen. Er hatte ihre wissenschaftliche Neugier befriedigt und sie hatte ihm Mut für sein neues Leben gegeben. Das war alles.

Er würde ihr dafür immer dankbar sein, aber jetzt musste er wieder seinen eigenen Weg gehen, wie er ihn immer gegangen war. Selbst wenn er kein Raumschiff-Captain mehr sein konnte, konnte er doch noch immer zu den Sternen gehen, alte Erinnerungen wiederbeleben und seine lebenden Freunde suchen. Und dann könnten sie zusammen in die Zukunft sehen. Es gab immer Möglichkeiten, wie Spock so oft gesagt hatte.

Er wurde Scotty und Spock suchen. Besonders Spock. Und dann konnten sie vielleicht gemeinsam weiter die Sterne erkunden, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Er dachte an eine andere Frau, in einer anderen Zeit - vor langer Zeit - die erklärt hatte, dass Spock an seine Seite gehörte. Sie hatte recht gehabt. Das wusste er. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass daraus endlich dauerhafte Realität wurde.

Er fühlte sich stark und jung und voller Hoffnungen.

Als er sich noch einmal zum Schlafzimmer umdrehte, sah er, dass sie munter war. Sie blickte ihn an und schien nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass ihn angekleidet auf der Türschwelle stand. "Was werden Sie jetzt machen, wohin werden Sie gehen?", fragte sie.

"Dahin, wo ich hingehöre - zu den Sternen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und schritt in sein neues Leben... zu einen neuen Anfang.

-Ende-


End file.
